


Feral's thoughts

by Rangerfan58



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: set during Katastrophe after explosion





	Feral's thoughts

FERAL

(thinking)  _even though I hated them they_ did _save the city countless times and now they're gone just like that_ (out loud) Dark Kat you'll pay for this

he rows to shore and finds out that the SWAT Kats are actually alive and with some teamwork they defeat Dark Kat and the others no problem. Afterwords he briefly confronts them like he normally would

FERAL

you two hotshots nearly get yourselves killed and then you almost got the hostages killed

RAZOR

relax Feral we got the job done

FERAL 

only through sheer luck

T-BONE

whatever, come on Razor we need to get back

RAZOR

right T-bone


End file.
